


Uso ed abuso dei punti esclamativi

by SwirlingStyle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Io mi son sempre chiesta quanti problemi comportasse nel camminare in montagna, Son problemi iniziare a viaggiare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sfidare un passante con "!" era sempre stato un buon codice per dar battaglia ad altri allenatori, ma addirittura il prof. Oak arriva ad avere i suoi dubbi a riguardo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uso ed abuso dei punti esclamativi

“Uso ed Abuso di punti Esclamativi”  
“E quando incontrerai un avversario pronto a sfidarti, comparirà sulla sua testa un ‘!.’”  
“Come?”  
“Gli sfidanti, ricordi? Ne abbiamo parlato poco fa…”  
“No, non intendevo quello. Parlavo del ‘!.’”  
“Cosa non ti è chiaro del ‘!’ figliolo?”  
“Non è che non mi sia chiaro professore è solo che mi sembra…astratto.”

Il professore infilò con cura una mappa e qualche sfera nei tasconi dello zaino. Poi tornò a guardare il bambino, perplesso.  
“No che non lo è. Se non ci fosse un segnale come ‘!’ non ci sarebbe modo di capire come distinguere un semplice passante da uno sfidante!”  
“Sembra quasi che chi allena pokèmon debba andarsene in giro con un cartello con sopra un’enorme ‘!’.”  
Il professore incastrò il pokèdex fra un grosso maglione di lana ed un paio di scarpe.  
Nessun bambino prima di quello aveva mai fatto domande sul meccanismo del ‘!’ e pareva non essere argomento di grande preoccupazione.  
Camminavi per strada e ‘!’, iniziava uno scontro, e via, si ripartiva verso un’altra battaglia.  
Anche lui aveva fatto così da giovane, e di allenatori con ‘!’ ce n’erano parecchi meno, ma nessuno si era mai lamentato del sistema di combattimento.

“Non capisco cosa ti preoccupi tanto. Ti basta andare là fuori, usare il pokèmon che ti ho dato ed allenarti per la tua avventura!”  
“Ma professore… davvero non capisco. Non si dovrebbe, come dire, comunicare? E se attraversando il selciato di casa il vicino mi guardasse con un ‘!’? Sarei obbligato a sfidarmi con lui!”  
“Uh, no aspetta non…”  
“E se… se fossi in montagna, su un dirupo e ci fosse un altro allenatore? Potrebbe lanciarmi un ‘!’ e quindi ci dovremmo sfidare, ma non ci sarebbe spazio e sarebbe un disastro e…  
Il professore mise lo zaino da viaggio sulle spalle del bambino, interrompendo la cascata di preoccupazioni del neo allenatore.  
Si ricordò di quella volta in cui, solo, poco più che dodicenne, sperduto ed al buio di una grotta infestata da Zubat e Geodude, un lampeggiante ‘!’ era apparso nell’oscurità appena sopra un’altra ragazzina persa quanto lui. Non si era nemmeno accorta che l’uscita era a pochi metri da lei. Ed invece si erano sfidati, e se l’erano date così tanto che entrambi finirono per tornare al primo centro pokèmon con una fune di fuga.

Scacciò dalla mente il ricordo della grotta. Appoggiò con delicatezza una mano sulla spalla del bambino.  
“Figliolo, non ti preoccupare. Vedrai che non ci sarà nessun terribile vicino che ti lancerà ‘!’ senza motivo. Le persone che combattono con i pokèmon sono persone responsabili. Ora va’, e fai tesoro delle amicizie che farai!”  
“Grazie al ‘!’, professore?”  
“Erhm…si. Si figliolo.”  
Il Professore ripensò alla ragazzina. In effetti erano davvero diventati amici.  
Guardò il bambino uscire dal laboratorio. Dall’espressione non pareva affatto convinto.  
Poi raggiunse il computer ed aprì l’e-mail.

“Alla rispettabile Lega Superquattro,

Vi contatto per discutere, in maniera del tutto informale, della legge di Regolamentazione Scontri Pokèmon tra Dilettanti e pseudo- professionisti.

Ragazzi, ma siete davvero ancora sicuri di usare quel ‘!’, perché onestamente mi stanno venendo seri dubbi.

Cordialmente,  
Professor Oak.”


End file.
